The present invention relates to automobile theft deterrent devices, and more particularly to a new and removably secure pouch for holding automobile theft deterrent devices in a vehicle when not in use.
Automobile theft is a serious crime which has proliferated to the point where it is committed somewhere in the United States more than twice a minute, every minute of every day. With the great expense an owner invests in an automobile, and the relative unavailability of peace officers or security personnel to monitor parked vehicles, numerous automobile theft deterrent devices (ATDD's) have come into existence in recent years. These range from electronic alarms and transmitters to vehicle disabling apparatus. One of the most popular ATDD's is known as "The Club.RTM.." This devices is an elongated heavy metal bar having a U-shaped bracket at one end, an adjustable clamp at the other end, and an elongated arm. The Club.RTM. is designed for attachment to the steering wheel of a parked vehicle. It is visible and cumbersome, difficult to remove, and while in place, prevents the vehicle from being steered through turns. As a result, it tends to deter potential thieves from even bothering with a vehicle so equipped.
The Club.RTM. and similar ATDD's are only useful if employed every time the vehicle is parked. Accordingly, it is desirable to keep such an ATDD near the driver's seat of the vehicle for easy access. It is common for such ATDD's to be kept lying loosely on the floor of the passenger side of the vehicle front seat, or lying loosely on the floor of the back seat in order to be readily accessible by the driver. However, such unrestricted storage can prove hazardous, as the heavy metal device can become a dangerous projectile potentially causing injury in the event of an automobile accident. It is also inconvenient to passengers who desire to place their feet or packages on the floor of the automobile where the device is kept.